


Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad date, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal Blind Date.
Relationships: Lisa Reisert/Jackson Rippner
Kudos: 8





	Blind Date

"Cynthia," Lisa began, furrowing her brow. "I'm not sure about this."

"What's not to be sure about?" Cynthia said as she brushed her friend's dark curls.

"I just don't think a blind date is what I need right now," Lisa continued. "I need time to recover."

"It's been three years," Cynthia sighed. "I know it was stressful-"

"It was a nightmare."

"I know it was," Cynthia pressed on. "But it's no reason you should stop dating."

"I don't feel safe around men," Lisa continued, shivering slightly.

"Not every man is Jackson Rippner," Cynthia stated. "Margaret says this guy is amazing!"

"Margaret says that about every good looking guy."

"But I've met this one," Cynthia smiled. "He's handsome, successful, has fashion sense and he's single. What more do you need in a guy?"

"I know-"

"No you don't know," Cynthia said coolly. "Ever since that plane flight you've become more assertive, more confident and more ignorant of everyone around you. You come to work and basically ignore me and then pretend that we're friends."

"I thought we were."

"Of course we are," Cynthia snapped. "But that's not the point. You need a _social_ life Lisa. You're young and beautiful, so stop acting like a widow and have some fun."

Lisa looked at her friend and forced a smile.

"It's just one date right?" She asked.

"Right." Cynthia confirmed.

"No obligations to see him again?"

"Not unless you want to."

"And you won't harass me about dating again?"

"Not for another few weeks at least."

"Ten weeks."

"Two."

"Nine."

"One."

"Cynthia, it's called a compromise."

"Fine, five weeks."

"Done."

Cynthia flashed a dazzling smile.

"Now come on Lisa," Cynthia began. "It's time to make you look like a real woman."

Lisa arrived at the restaurant at seven pm on the dot. She liked being efficient and she hated being late. She hoped that her date showed her the same courtesy. The restaurant that her date had chosen was a classy restaurant where Lisa had eaten many times before, it was close to work and affordable. Lisa felt safe there, which was becoming a rarity for her. She breathed in deeply and pushed the door open, the air-conditioning felt cool against her skin. She made her way to the Maître d' and smiled politely.

"Good evening Madame," The Maître d' smiled at her. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, yes," Lisa answered. "Under Raphael Jennings."

"Ah yes," The Maître d' exclaimed. "The young man has been waiting for you. Follow me."

As Lisa followed the Maître d' she began to panic. Who was waiting for her? Was he nice? Kind? Was he as nervous as she was? Finally the Maître d' stopped and pulled her chair out for her. And she looked at the gentleman she would be spending her evening with.

Raphael was gorgeous, thick black hair, hazel eyes and chiseled features. Cynthia was right, Lisa thought to herself, he's a god dammed work of art.

"Hi," He stood up and held out his hand. "You must be Lisa."

"Hi," she squeaked back, sitting down.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering a nice bottle of Sauvignon Blanc," He smiled at her. "I hope that's okay."

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "That is fine."

"Do you drink much wine?"

"Only on special occasions."

"I'm an ABC man myself."

"Anything but Chardonnay?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

"So Lisa," He began, straightening his tie. "I heard you were a manager?"

"Of a hotel," Lisa smiled. "The Lux Atlantic."

"Very nice," he grinned back. "Must be a difficult job."

"Well the guests can be very demanding," Lisa began. "But once you get into the routine of running a hotel it's really not so bad."

"You're a people pleaser?"

"Yes."

"Well you're definitely pleasing on the eye."

Lisa blushed slightly. She hadn't been called beautiful by an attractive man for a long time.

"Ahem," A voice interrupted. "Your Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Thank you," Lisa smiled, looking up at the waiter.

His eyes were as cold as ice, staring daggers at her. Lisa inhaled as she studied the familiar face of Jackson Rippner.

"What are you doing here?" She began, her voice slowly growing louder.

"I work here madame," He replied coolly, turning to her date. "Are you ready to order?"

"I havn't even looked at the menu yet," Raphael smiled. "Come back in a bit."

"As you wish."

Lisa watched as Rippner walked away. She was confused. Last time she saw Rippner he had been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Why the hell was he working in this restaurant?

"You know him?" Raphael asked, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Uh no," Lisa forced a smile. "I thought he was someone I knew."

"So back to your hotel," Raphael began to pour her a glass of wine. "Just say when."

"When," Lisa said when her glass was half full. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything."

"There's really not much to tell."

"Start from the beginning."

"I've worked there for five years and have been a manager for just under four," She began. "As I said before I mostly work with people."

"Any high profile people?"

"I can't say."

"And Cynthia?" Raphael smiled. "How long have you known her?"

"I've worked with her for just over four years," Lisa began, praying that her friend wouldn't be the only topic of conversation. "She works behind the desk."

"What does she do?"

"Just the normal thing, booking reservations, assigning rooms," Lisa continued. "She makes sure everything runs smoothly for our guests."

"Did you hire her?"

"No."

"Is she a good employee?"

"Yes."

"Is she a natural red head?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Lisa snapped.

"I'm just curious."

"Yes she is," Lisa sighed.

"Sir Madame," a familiar voice interrupted. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Raphael scanned the menu. "I will have the stuffed field mushrooms on the bed of pumpkin risotto."

"And for madame?"

"Uh…" Lisa quickly chose something at random. "I'll have the veal medallions."

"Very good choice."

She swore he winked at her before walking away.

"Is Cynthia single?"

Lisa sighed. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Slipping out on your date?" A cool voice asked her.

"Hello _Jack_ ," She snarled. "How'd you get out of jail?"

"I just walked out," Jackson smirked. "I have friends in high places."

"That's probably why your ego's so inflated," She paused. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Really?"

"I was fired."

"For failing the Keefe Assassination?"

"No," He began, voice dripping with sarcasm. "For not getting to the airport on time."

"Stop being an ass," Lisa rolled her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"It's a job," He shrugged.

She stared at him and sighed.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

"I loathe and detest you," He raised an eyebrow. "But I don't hate you."

"I hate you."

"Justifiably so," Jackson shrugged. "I threatened to kill your father, knocked you unconscious, and beat you around the head a bit."

"And I stabbed you in the neck with a pen," Lisa shot back. "And I shot you. And you still don't hate me?"

"I've had worse."

She inhaled deeply.

"Did it scar?"

"No shit."

"Can I see it?"

"You really do enjoy inflicting pain on other people," Jackson sighed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Lisa gasped when she saw the perfect round scar which seemed to lean against his collar bone. She reached out to touch it when Jackson caught her hand.

"Uh, uh," He snarled. "Can't let you get so close now."

Lisa snatched her arm away.

"I need to get back to my date."

"Lisa," Raphael beamed at her. "Just in time for dinner."

"Sorry," Lisa cringed. "I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long."

"And here I was thinking that you were trying to avoid me," He laughed.

She forced a laugh, before beginning her meal.

"Mmm," Raphael smiled. "These mushrooms are amazing. You must try some."

"No thank you," Lisa smiled back at him. "I've had them before."

"Not just a carnivore then?"

"Not at all."

"So do what else do you do besides running a hotel?"

"Nothing else really," she sighed. "But I'm not just a worker. I like to party, and go out with friends."

"Do you go out with Cynthia?"

"Sure," She forced a smile. "All the time."

"Where do you go?"

"Mostly cocktail bars."

"And what's your favorite cocktail?"

"Sea breeze."

"And Cynthia's?"

"Toblerone," Lisa smirked. "She likes chocolate."

"What else does Cynthia like to drink?"

"She'll drink anything really?"

"And what kind of clothes does she wear when you go out?"

"Ahem."

Lisa looked up, relieved to see Jackson.

"Ms Reisert," He began. "There's an urgent telephone call for you. It's an emergency."

"I'll be right back," Lisa smiled, jumping out of her seat and following Jackson towards the front of the restaurant. "Hello?" She spoke into the telephone. There was no response.

"I decided you needed a little break," Jackson smirked.

"Thank you," Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've nearly finished work."

"So?"

"Come home with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"For the thrill of it?"

"I think I'll pass."

"How is Cynthia?"

"All right," Lisa cringed. "Let me get my coat."

"That guy was such a…" Lisa began before trailing off.

"An idiot?"

"Definitely," Lisa agreed. "So are you kidnapping me?"

"It's not kidnapping if the victim is willing."

"Well I'm not."

"Maybe not now but you will be."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Jackson quickly grabbed her and slammed her against a car. His eyes turned to ice.

"Would you prefer that I played rough?"

"This is more like it," Lisa smirked. "Now I feel less guilty."

"About what?"

"Hating you."

"You don't hate me Leese."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," He spat at her. "As much as you want to you don't. It's been three years and you still recognize my face."

"Of course I do," Lisa spat back. "That night was very traumatic for me."

"Then why don't you hate me?" He shouted at her.

"I do!"

"Then why are you out here with me?"

"To get away from Raphael."

"You didn't need me to do that," Jackson smirked. "You could have waltzed away whenever you felt like it. But you didn't, you sat there hoping to get another glimpse of me."

"You are so conceited!" Lisa laughed. "My world has never _ever_ revolved around you."

"And you're the centre of mine," he kissed her fiercely. "See you in hell."

Then he disappeared. Lisa stood there and slowly traced her lips; a shiver ran down her back. She slowly breathed in and then out again. She would spend tonight with her father.


End file.
